Typically, Web and other local services are made freely available, or are accessible on a per-fee basis uniquely tailored to the particular system and service in question. For example, when a corporation wishes to provide a Web service for aa fee, they must create unique infrastructure to both secure (from unpaid usage) and advertise their Web service. Another example is when a business traveler passes through an airport and wishes to access a wireless network. Every time the payment model and/or terms of the Web service are unique to the particular situation, it causes frustration to the user, as well as provides no mode for flexible pricing (e.g., an all-day pass for airports across a certain geography, etc.).
The aforementioned inefficiencies also may lead to higher service pricing because more development time is needed to deploy a particular service with its associated fee. This also leads to fragmentation because a heightened user intervention is required to gain access to the multitude of available services. As a result, no software can be made to utilize multiple Web services, thereby defeating an aspect of for-fee service oriented architecture.
In view of the foregoing, there is an opportunity to improve upon the related art.